The 12 Princesses
by Michiyo Akimoto
Summary: [Parodi Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses] Putri Gumi bersama sebelas saudaranya yang berjiwa bebas dan lepas, Big Al sang raja gagal move-on, Yohio tukang sepatu kerajaan yang hanya ingin mengirim sinyal cinta pada pujaan hati, dan Maika, tutor para putri yang punya agenda tersembunyi. Ketika kelima belasnya terlibat konspirasi kemakmuran, apakah yang akan terjadi?


A/N : Halo, para penghuni fandom Vocaloid, salam kenal!

Fanfic ini awalnya adalah naskah cerita yang saya buat bersama seorang mbak-mbak berinisial SA untuk tugas praktik Seni Budaya dengan begadang tiga malam padahal mau ujian. Karena mubazir diendapin dan karena sedang niat, akhirnya saya tulis ulang dengan memakai karakter Vocaloid setelah minta izin dengan oknum SA. Hai, mbak, ini buat kamu /lambai najiz/

* * *

Disclaimer

Vocaloid (c) AH-Software, Bplats, Internet Co. Ltd., i-Style Project, MI7, Exit Tunes, We've Inc., Power FX., Voctro Labs (banyak kali lah, kalau ada yang kurang tolong beri tahu saya.)

Berbagai merek yang muncul tanpa sensor karena saya tidak bisa membuat sensoran kreatif bukan milik saya.

Macam-macam warning ada di sini. Mohon maaf segala atas kesalahan dalam fanfic ini karena tidak bertujuan bashing siapapun dan murni untuk hiburan. Saya tidak mendapat profit selain kesenangan pribadi.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Alkisah di sebuah Kerajaan yang Jauh-Jauh, Pokoknya Jauuuuuuh Sekali (memang begitulah nama kerajaannya. Seperti kerajaan dalam kartun yang tokohnya hijau-hijau montok) di zaman manakala masa kecil anak-anak masih diisi dengan main layangan bukannya jadi anak layangan, tersebutlah riwayat seorang raja yang jodi, alias jomblo _quality_ ditinggal mati, yaitu Yang Dipertuan Agung Sigung Jagung Lutung Ngapung-ngapung Maharaja Tsar Al Randolphzky, atau lebih eksis dengan nama bekennya, Big Al.

Big Al adalah raja yang begitu mencintai dan dicintai balik oleh rakyatnya. Namun, meskipun kisah cinta sang raja dan rakyatnya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kehidupan romansa pribadinya dengan sang Permaisuri sendiri berakhir dengan pahit tapi manis.

Permaisuri Ann, yang _casing_ nya sebelas-dua belas dengan Marilyn Monroe, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ketika melahirkan putri mereka yang ... kedua belas. Raja dan Permaisuri memang ikut program KB spesial _royal family_ ; dua (belas) anak lebih baik, makin banyak anak banyak rejeki untuk kas istana. Dan sang Raja yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa _move-on_ dari sang Permaisuri, ditinggalkan bersama dua belas putri cantik yang harus dibesarkannya sebagai seorang _single parent_.

Kenapa tidak ambil istri kedua? Sekali lagi, sang Raja sungguh amat sangat _maji de hontou ni_ mencintai mendiang istrinya. Meskipun Big Al adalah produk duda varietas unggulan dan banyak wanita (juga bukan wanita) yang mengantri untuk daftar sebagai pengisi kekosongan hatinya mengalahkan antrian bagi-bagi sembako rutin tiap triwulan, ia menutup rapat-rapat meja pendaftaran. Ia adalah pria yang setia hanya pada satu wanita sepanjang hidupnya dan wanita yang telah memilikinya pergi membawa separuh hatinya. Sungguh langka di zaman rasio wanita dan pria 4:1 ini. Kerajaan Terong Ungu sebelah saja rajanya punya istana harem pribadi dan dijuluki Eyang Mujur.

Lagipula, dibandingkan mencari istri baru kalau dia kepingin juga, Big Al punya sebuah masalah yang jauh lebih penting; kedua belas putrinya. Sesungguhnya putri-putrinya yang manis-manis-sepet adalah anugrah, namun mereka juga merupakan musibah. Apalagi di masa-masa yang paling tua lewat pubertas dan yang termuda baru masuk masa serba ingin tahu alias kepo. Masalah utamanya adalah mereka semua memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda dan ... _unik_. Bahkan kata unik untuk menjabarkannya merupakan _understatement_.

Contoh paling anyar tentang secuil keunikan putri-putrinya adalah ketika minggu lalu kerajaan mereka kedatangan seorang utusan dari tetangga mereka, Boulivia.

Di ruang tahta …

"Sebagai wakil dari Kerajaan Boulovia yang megah, dikenal dengan kelimpahan kentang, jengkol, pete, dan durennya, saya diperintahkan oleh Raja saya yang tampan dan berani bagai Andhika dan Ratu saya yang cantik bagai Prilly, untuk mengundang putri-putri dari Yang Dipertuan Agung Sigung Jagung Lutung Ngapung-ngapung Maharaja Tsar Al Randolphzky ke gala Kerajaan Boulovia."

Setelah prosesi formal seperti membungkuk hormat, cium mantel kualitas serigala berbulu domba hingga cipika-cipiki dengan Raja, utusan dengan perban di mata kiri seperti _chuuni_ yang diketahui bernama Oliver itu mendikte ucapan dari selembar perkamen yang baunya seperti judul anime _yuri_ yang belakangan santer.

Big Al mendengarkan seksama sambil ngemil kacang bawang rasa mede sisa lebaran kemarin. Omong-omong, kacang bawang rasa mede merupakan ekspor terbesar Kerajaan yang Jauh-Jauh, Pokoknya Jauuuuuuh Sekali. Cita rasanya yang unik yang sedap-sedap bau bawang menjadi primadona di hari raya.

"Kami telah mengundang banyak putri dari produk lokal maupun impor untuk pesta yang luar biasa ini—"

 _BRAK_

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, masuklah tiga putri yang paling bungsu; Nana, Una, dan Rana. Ketiganya lari-lari kecil mendekati Big Al dengan riang gembira masa kecil yang bahagia.

Nana menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Papski, lihat deh barusan aku nemu apa di halaman."

"Coba Papski tebak," Una mesem-mesem mengikuti.

Di belakang, bungsu paling ragil terseok-seok tertinggal dengan noda lumpur di tangan karena berani kotor itu baik. "Sis, tungguiiiiiin!"

Oliver, sang UKT alias utusan kerajaan tetangga sebenarnya agak tersinggung karena omongannya terganggu oleh jeblakan seolah-olah ia sedang digerebek warga karena diduga sebagai praktik sesat perdukunan ketika kekuatannya sebagai Raja Iblis Mata Tiran bangkit (baca: _chuuni_ nya kambuh). Namun, karena pelakunya adalah tiga _loli_ manis, Oliver memaafkan karena dia sendiri adalah _shota_. Ia berdehem sekali. "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan—"

"—seekor kecoak dengan sayap polkadot pink! Hebat, 'kan?" Nana membuka telapak tangannya dengan gaya _Kejutan! Selamat, Anda memenangkan tiket meat great dengan Bouo TicToc_ , memotong omongan Oliver tanpa dosa. Untunglah dia _loli_.

Big Al berdecak kagum melihat makhluk di telapak tangan putrinya, tapi mukanya dijaga supaya tidak kelihatan kepo-kepo amat. "Terus Papski harus bilang _wow_ , gitu?"

Nana cemberut. "Iiiiih, Papski mah gitu!" Kesal, hendak dilemparnya si kecoak yang diberi nama Momo pada sang ayah, namun naas, karena lemparannya kurang akurat, si Momo malah terbang menuju Oliver yang membuka mulut melanjutkan cuap-cuap meski tidak dinotis.

"! #$%*()" sang UKT misuh-misuh dengan bahasa penuh sensoran begitu mulutnya hampir kemasukan kecoak pink polkadot. Jiwa yang tersembunyi dalam diri Oliver berguncang, ia menyepak kecoak itu jauh-jauh dengan salah satu ujung perban di keleknya yang bredel.

"Jangan dipukul kecoaknya! Itu kecoak langka yang masuk perlindungan UNESCO dan WHO yang tinggal enam puluh sembilan ekor di dunia ini!" Una memperingati sambil mengejar si Momo ke ujung ruangan bersama Nana.

Rana masih tertinggal, "Tungguin dulu kenapaaaa?!"

Ketiganya kejar-kejaran di ruangan sebesar lapangan bola itu.

Sementara itu, Oliver berhasil meredam jiwanya yang terguncang. Oliver menghela nafas panjang yang berat, seberat dosa. "Yang Mulia, jadi seperti yang telah saya katakan—"

Pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka, dua orang putri dengan padanan warna yang kontras. Satunya gelap dengan gaun motif kupu-kupu, satunya lagi cerah dengan permata lapis lazuli 24 karat murni yang besar di kepala. Keduanya memegang stik golf panjang. Oliver mulai mengelus dada.

"Sebentar ya Papski," Merli, yang serba gelap dengan kulit eksotis berbicara. "Bukannya aku mau ketemu Papski atau apa ya, ke-kebetulan aja bolanya Lapis berhenti di depan pintu," lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdeteksi mengandung malu-malu mau tapi tetap berusaha _sok kul._

Saudarinya yang cerah tapi lebih mungil, Aoki Lapis, tersenyum dengan pengertian. "Iya, iya, Kak Merli. Ayo hajar aja langsung bolanya." Ternyata meskipun berwajah malaikat, dia provokator.

Oliver punya firasat buruk melihat ancang-ancang memukul bola si Putri Tsundere yang penuh konsentrasi seperti sedang ada _flashback_ dengan jatah 3 episode yang berlangsung di dalam batinnya. "Yang Mulia, sepertinya ini ide yang buruk—" Tuh, 'kan, pukulannya nafsu banget. _Ngeri_.

" _Heeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaah!_ "

"ADUH." Bola putih dengan banyak legokan itu pas sekali _headshot_ di muka Big Al lalu terpantul keluar ruangan setelah memecahkan kaca jendela. Tapi yang bersangkutan malah tertawa-tawa, mungkin kepalanya memang batu tapi otaknya geser. "Merli. Hahahaha!"

"Maaf, ya, Papski. Bu-bukannya aku sengaja lho ya!"

"Te-hee~ Kita duluan ya, Papski!"

Keduanya lalu hilang ditelan daun pintu, lanjut bermain.

Jiwa Oliver kembali berguncang, kali ini lebih dahsyat. "Mereka ... putri-putri Anda, Yang Mulia? Mereka agak kasar—"

 _KRIEEEEEEEET_

Kali ini tidak jeblak, tapi terbuka dengan suara decitan yang menyakitkan telinga dan hati Oliver yang rapuh. Muncul putri kembar bagai duren dibelah dua, Anon dan Kanon yang sedang main egrang pakai bambu gila bekas Agustusan.

"Halo, Papski. Lihat kita udah bisa ngapain!" Kanon menyapa ceria, dengan langkah heboh berjalan masuk.

"…" Anon lebih kalem, _talk less do more_ macam iklan rokok. Dengan gerakan anggun ia langsung memeragakan berbagai posisi yang bila dilakukan orang biasa pasti akan langsung _encok_. Nilai tambahan, semuanya dilakukan di atas egrang.

Big Al bertepuk tangan sambil bersiul melihat kedua anaknya. Oliver ingin kagum juga tapi keburu keki.

Sementara itu tiga bocah yang masih kejar-kejaran dengan kecoak, mengikuti si kecoak yang terbang ke arah Kanon yang sedang kayang di atas egrang. Nana, Una, dan Rana dengan semangat menerjang. Tabrakan pun tak terelakkan, kelimanya jatuh tumpuk-tumpukan dengan rusuh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," padahal pasti sakit, apalagi yang kepentok bambu, tapi kelimanya malah tertawa-tawa, Big Al pun tertular kebahagiaan tidak wajar anak-anaknya.

Sementara itu, segel yang menahan sang UKT lepas. Perban yang menutup sebelah matanya terbuka, menunjukkan iris semerah darah dengan tiga titik melingkar, seperti dalam legenda genderuwo bangkit dari kubur yang konon membalas dendam pada mantan TTMnya. Oliver muntab, habis sudah rasa sabarnya yang memang tinggal _sikit_ saja. "ARGHHHHHHHH SUDAH CUKUP. MUNGKIN PESTA YANG LAIN. KERAJAAN YANG JAUH-JAUH, POKOKNYA JAUUUUUUH SEKALI. PUTRI-PUTRI APANYA?! DARI HONGKONG!" geramnya dengan nada suara yang begitu gahar, habis sudah jejak-jejak _shota_ dalam dirinya.

Anon membuka payung untuk mengatasi hujan lokal yang keluar bersama semburan Oliver.

"BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MEMPERMAINKANKU." Ada jeda di sini karena lensa kontaknya hampir copot. "LIHAT SAJA, KESIALAN AKAN SEGERA MENIMPA NEGERI INI KARENA TELAH BERANI MEMPERMAINKANKU." Oliver melanjutkan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tiba-tiba secara mistis mulai muncul asap warna-warni yang menutupi pandangan Big Al dan putri-putrinya yang sedang berpelukan ala Teletubbies.

Terdengar suara tawa antagonis seperti dalam sinetron Cintra Vikri yang menggaung di ruang tahta dan suara benda logam yang jatuh ke lantai dan pintu yang dibanting _keras_ dan, "BHAY."

Asap pelangi yang mulai menipis menyisakan sebuah kaleng Coca Cola penyok dan perkataan sang UKT yang tersangkut menciptakan kontroversi hati dalam diri Big Al.

~bersambung~

* * *

Selanjutnya—perkenalan dengan para putri yang belum kebagian jatah _screen time_!

Bisa tebak siapa saja?

Berkenan mereview? Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Sampai ketemu minggu depan :)


End file.
